Chaos of Link and Zelda's Marriage
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: Episodes made by me and my two friends, Jaina and Mob, thanks for the help guys. Link and Zelda are finally getting married, and at Peach's Castle! An interuption stops it right after their married. Link has had an affair, how will this end up? LinkxZelda


**Episode 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone one of the Nintendo characters in this story or Super Smash Brothers**

_**All episodes in this story is recurring battles against me as Zelda or someone else and my two friends, Mob and Jaina, Jaina as anyone(usually Kirby), and Mob as Link. I hope you enjoy our little story we sure did because we laughed like crazy then again we were drugged on a stupid Japanese drink. Enjoy and please R&R!**_

Finally married, Link smiled as he glanced over to Zelda, his beautiful, now, wife. Zelda looked towards him and smiled as well. Yoshi yelped, acknowledging Link to kiss the bride. Link did as Yoshi told him to do and leaned forward to kiss Zelda. The kiss landed and suddenly a crash erupted and Mr. Gameandwatch came crashing down through the ceiling of Peach's Castle(where they got married). Zelda yelped and jumped aside shocked from the sudden outburst.

Mr. Gameandwatch charged forward smashing into Link, making him fly back towards Yoshi who was just closing the Bible to flee. Zelda gasped as she watched Link push, or more like try to, Mr. Gameandwatch off him. Mr.Gameandwatch dusted his 2D body off and looked to Zelda sideways, he ringed.

Zelda gasped and glared at Link. Link looked back at her, "What?" he asked.

Zelda gritted her teeth, snapping her fingers she called upon Farore's Wind to deal with matters elsewhere.

They suddenly found there selves at Pokemon Stadium with a startled Pikachu. "Mr.Gameandwatch said you've been having an affair with someone else!" Zelda screamed, ignoring the Pikachu as she marched towards a now backing away Link.

"I can explain, Zelda!" Link screamed helplessly. Zelda growled and called upon Din's Fire to send an explosive fire ball towards Link. The fire ball exploded just inches away from Link's face making him fall back from the aftershock. "Can't we talk about this hunny?" he begged. Zelda threw herself at him with no mercy clobbering him with her Nayru's Love.

Link screamed in pain and ran for his life off the Pokemon stadium falling to his doom. Suddenly something picked him up, lifted him above the stage and dropped him back onto the stadium. Cursing Link drew out his sword glaring at his now wife.

Powers clashed and Zelda went flying, along with a Pikachu who got thrown into the fray. Zelda fell off the stadium to her doom. Link smiled, happy he won the argument for once. Suddenly needles came out of nowhere and stabbed into his back, Link yelped and turned to look and saw Shiek, Zelda's gay brother.

"I'm not gay!" Shiek shouted.

Link stopped suddenly and eyebrow arched. "I didn't say you were gay!" he replied.

Shiek huffed drawing his arms close and flexing making a muscular huwah sound. "You might not of said it. But I saw it in the script that you were supposed to think it." He shouted back, leaning down on the ground ready to pounce.

Link slapped his face and ripped the script for Episode 1 off of his shield and shredded it up. If Sheik knew everything he was supposed to say then he would have to go for some adlib. "Okay now you don't know what I'm gonna say!" he shouted.

Shiek picked at his finger nails even if they were covered by a glove. "Your still thinking I'm gay." He murmured.

Link growled, frustration bubbling inside. "Well of course I am!!! The director said you didn't have to wear those tight pants! Yet you do it anyways! Do you think everyone likes seeing your…. Eh… there's no name for it."

Sheik gasped, a girly one, and then charged. "Eat this then! Break dance!" Positioning like in a handstand except with his legs spread out he spun around his feet smacking Link square on the face sending flying over near the edge of the stadium. Link caught his breath and stumbled back to his feet.

"Now, I can't say that was called for, because you even shouted it out." Link mumbled, rubbing his jaw. Sheik struck again sending Link flying over the stadium. Link screamed as he fumbled down the abyss soon to be welcomed by a floating platform that dropped him off on the stadium again. Link gathered his remains of stamina and glanced around for Sheik his sword and shield ready, only to find Zelda again launching a Din's Fire straight at him. Link screamed and got hit… only to find his shield blocked it! "HA!" he laughed. Zelda charged again, Link back fired slipping his sword over his shoulder to gather strength. Right before Zelda came to him he released in a fury of two strikes sending Zelda flying off the stage. Link smiled, sheathed his sword and ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly the Pikachu came up from behind a full headbutt smashing Link in the back sending him down into the abyss once more. "And the winner is Pikachu!!!!!!!!"

**End of Episode 1**

_**Just incase anyone is wondering. Pikachu is Jaina who had a really high handicap of like 7 so she kicked our butts. Me, Zelda, had a handicap of 1 so I got the crap beaten out of me. Mob, Link, had a handicap of like 5 so he kicked me off the stadium quite a few times. Stay tuned for Episode 2!!!!!**_


End file.
